The Chaos Breaker
by Enraged Earnest
Summary: 3 days have passed since Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon. The very day Luna officially co-ruled along side her sister, a message was sent to a low-life earth pony far across the sea with instructions that he must journey to Canterlot and speak with them. As strange as it seemed, he obeyed and set out for his great journey, all while asking himself, "why me"?
1. The Royal Message

Equestria, the magical enchanted world of the ponies. The peaceful land is, for the most part, inhabited by the miniature equines we all know and love. Prosperous towns and cities are scattered across the land, all occupied by unicorn, earth, and pegasi ponies alike. The fair princess Celestia rules it all from the capital of Canterlot, and her recently unbanished younger sister, Luna rules with her. All has been well since Twilight, Spike, and her new friends defeated Nightmare Moon, only a few short days ago. It seemed that the endless peace would at last return again, but only Celestia knew it was just the beginning.

But, I'm sure you already knew that. Many don't know that there are other lands out there, not just Equestria.

Across the great ocean eastward, lies the Gryphon Empire, which is largely unknown, undocumented, and mysterious. To the south east, is the tough dragon occupied continent, which is just as mysterious, but is a tad bit more understood. Both continents are only dotted with a few thousand ponies here and there. Almost nothing is known or documented about either area, but many predict it would be just as strange as Equestria.

If not, a bit stranger..

* * *

Chapter One - The Royal Message

June 1st, 2010 - 4:30 P.M

On an island, near the coast of the dragon continent.

* * *

We begin on a small island, named, The Edge of the World. The island itself is not even a quarter of a mile away from land, but it is the furthest point westward before the sea takes over. Because it is closer to the ocean, and further away from extreme weather, the area is relatively calmer and temperate than the central lands most dragons live in. Far from the other inland cities, is a small dragon village on the south side of the island, complete with even a few docks. Here, roughly 2 dozen dragons have made this island their home, but on the north side, 2 stallions live in a shack near the ocean.

The young stallion searches through a forest for something important.

"I know it's here somewhere..." Says the stallion ominously to himself, as if quietly looking for something dangerous.

His name is Zylo, an earth pony 18 years of age. He has lived peacefully on this very island with his step father, Andor for his entire life. He is perhaps the most colorless pony you've ever seen with simple snow white fur, and a frayed, black and red mane. Oddly enough, the colt doesn't even have his cutie mark, and at such an old age too. His appearance never really concerned him. What concerned him more is the object he searches for. All over the coastal forest, he scans for it, looking almost irritated in his sky blue eyes.

"Dad said it was on this side of the island!" He whined. "I can't give up..."

Advancing deeper into the coastal forest, he pushed through a vicious thorn bush, trying to keep the thorns out of his black and red mane. Then, at last, nearing the edge of the forest, there it was. The object he had been searching for!

"AHAAA!" He screamed, as he trotted right up to it.

At last. This is what his father was speaking about, right on the edge of the beach too. Zylo was glad this was over faster than he expected.

"We meet at last..." He said ominously. "After all these years of searching, I've finally found you... TREE!"

Zylo reared up and triumphantly shouted in the air. He had been searching for quite a while. Thankfully, it was a cool day for the first of the month.

"YEAAAHH!" He yelled to the heavens with energy. "All's I have to do is smash it, then bring it home, chop it into burnable little pieces, then I can go back to bed."

Zylo backed up slowly, then began to slowly lower his head. Recklessly, he sprinted as fast as possible toward the tree, and rammed into it hard with his head. His headbutt put a dent into the tree so deep, the tree couldn't hold it own weight, and it quickly bent in. Many of the tree's nuts went soaring into the air on impact.

"Too easy!" Said the pony, as he scratched himself. "Is there anything harder than my head?"

Several of the nuts hit the pony on top of the head, causing him to wince in pain.

"Oww..."

Almost seconds after that, a gruff voice called Zylo's name, who immediately snapped to attention. It was only a mile or so away, but Zylo quickly realized who it was.

"Oh no. I've got to hurry!" Cried the pony.

Quickly, the young stallion grabbed the strongest branch he could, and yanked the tree slowly back down the path. The voice yelled his name again, and every time it did, Zylo would strain to trot backwards faster, while pulling the heavy tree back home. Slowly but surely, the dirt path turned to cobble, and it led back to Zylo's home.

What came into view was a small shack, made from oak and tin. It didn't even have any windows, and was so small, two or three dragons couldn't even sleep in there, if they somehow managed to slip past the door somehow. There was a porch with 2 chairs on it, one for Zylo and another for his father of course. Speaking of his father, he rounded the corner of the wood shed a few seconds later, finally coming into view.

"Aye lad! Haul that wood over yonder, so we can chop it to bits!" Said the large pony with a slight slur to his words.

"I know, I know..." Said an unenthusiastic Zylo, as he grabbed an axe.

Zylo's father grabbed one too, but the axe almost seemed small in his hooves. He goes by the name, Andor, and he is a strong and large earth pony, just like Zylo only much larger. His mane is an actual red mane, a ginger colored, unlike Zylo's blood red tint. His fur, possibly white in his youth, has now turned a light grey. His cutie mark is a great warhammer. Not much is known about him, except he decided to leave Equestria behind decades ago. He now spends most of his time in town, drinking whiskey, and raising his son. A simple life, easy enough for him.

Slightly frustrated, he combs his beard with a free hoof, and stares at his son as he struggles to move the tree around.

"What took ya so long, lad?" He asks, while trying to hide his slurs. "Come now lad, it's just a tree!"

"Don't even start." Said Zylo, who picked up his axe, and chopped the large annoying branches out of the way. "You had a select tree in mind this morning, for some reason. Do you know how long it took me to find it?"

Andor cocked a smile while he watched Zylo make a small pile of brush by the water.

"Aye. Ha ha ha!" He chuckled, as he began to chop. "I've been meaning to chop this very tree down me whole life!"

"Why's that?" Asked Zylo skeptically.

"Because, it's a hickory, boy! An ancient hickory!" He said, as he finally chopped the first log, only taking three chops. "It'll burn all night, and winter is coming up before ya know it."

"Dad! It's June!" Proclaimed Zylo. "The first of June."

Instantly, Andor struck again, already half way through the second log, but he stopped, then glanced at Zylo, who immediately looked away nervously. Andor simply stared at him, until Zylo shyly glanced back at him.

"Boy!? Are ya gonna chop wood or blab all day?!" He yelled.

"I-I'll chop." Said Zylo who immediately got back to doing just that. Andor smiled, but then frowned shortly afterwards.

Today, he had received quite possibly the most important news of his life, and even more important for his son. Earlier today, Andor was having a few drinks at the old Steel Wing, the local bar, when all of the sudden, the mayor came in for a drink. He was searching for Andor, and told him to pass a very important message along to his son.

This message was no ordinary one mind you, but it was sent by royalty all the way from Equestria. Andor nearly choked on his pint of apple ale when he heard the letter was from the all-mighty Celestia. Never once in his life did he thought he would ever hear that name again.

And now, that's what he's figuring out how to do. How was he supposed to do this?

"So, boy..." He began sheepishly. "I... Uhh, think there is something that you should know..."

"Yes, dad?" Asked Zylo, who switched to a hatchet to cleave the smaller branches off. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Well, no." He said, as he stuttered. "It's just... well, something happened at the bar again today."

This wasn't going smoothly for Andor. How does one break such a strange message to their only child? Thankfully, his naive son didn't notice him searching for the right words.

"Ooooh! Another fight?! Did ya win?" he asked, with enthusiasm, taking it the wrong way.

"NOOO! NO NO NO..." He dismissed immediately. "Ha ha ha. It was actually about you, boy."

"Me?" Asked the surprised pony, who lodged the hatchet in a branch to pause.

"Sure!" He said. "The mayor stopped by today, and had a few words with me. You'll never guess what he said..."

The kid didn't have a clue what he was babbling about, but he patiently listened, or at least tried. Andor continued to chop away. Unknown to Zylo, Andor began to swing harder and harder out of stress.

"Ahem." Andor cleared his throat so he could talk clearly. "The mayor said that Celestia contacted him today. She told him that I was to tell you that the princess has requested an audience with you."

The teenager gasped. "Whaaaat?! ME! What in the hay for?"

"I know, lad. It's strange. It amazes me how she even knows that we exist, even all the way over here. But your going." He demanded. "You don't have a choice!"

Zylo's heart stopped. To leave his little island would be to leave his entire world. The only thing he ever knew was this island. He lived and breathed the island! How could he be leaving so suddenly? It was almost scary to think about.

"But... I mean... I-I-I..." Zylo failed to make words. He was astounded.

"Believe me, I was just as dumbfounded as you." Said Andor who grew more serious. "But it tis true. And the strange thing is, it's Princess Luna who requested you visit, not Celestia. Celestia merely sent the message."

"Uhh?" Exclaimed Z. "Princess who?"

Zylo hadn't a clue who this new princess was. Luna had just recently agreed to rule with Celestia. As far as he knew, Celestia was the only one that ruled Equestria. Was this message Luna's first order of business?

Andor face hoofed. "Princess Luna, boy!? Have ya never read the news in all of your life, lad?"

Zylo scratched the back of his head, and looked at his father like he was silly.

"Not really..." He answers coldly. "Sorry, it doesn't exactly interest me."

"Argh! Celestia's sister?" He yelled in question. "The one who was on the moon for 1000 years? Just recently came home?"

Zylo only mindlessly stared at his father.

"Look boy! Does it really matter?" He exclaimed. "She's a princess, and you are a commoner. Which means, you don't have a choice in the matter. You are to go to the dragon village and prepare for your journey at once!"

Zylo frantically shuffled for an excuse, but was quickly overwhelmed. He really didn't have a choice, especially because his father said. But that didn't mean this wasn't scary to think about.

"Well? Okay, but do I..."

Immediately, Andor began to load Zylo down with a heavy saddlebag packed with almost everything that he could need. It seemed that dear old dad already prepared before hoof.

"Hey! Ow!" Zylo gasped, as he was quickly weighed down. "I'm leaving now? So soon? But how come?"

"Because, you can't keep a princess waiting!" Said Andor, as he practically pushed Zylo away.

It was so odd to Zylo. What would the princesses want with him all the way in dragon territory? And now, he has to venture all the way across a huge sea just to go see the princesses? Alone?

"Well, I guess that's true, huh?" Said a defeated Zylo, who was still wrapping his head around the situation.

"Aye lad, ya don't! Ha ha ha!" He chucked heartily "But, your young, and strong. And I think I raised you to be a proper pony. You can do it."

"You sure did, Dad! I remember everything you taught me. 'Don't take trash talk form no one!', 'Sometimes you gotta fight to be a stallion.', And... what was the last one?"

Andor put a shoulder around his son and patted him. "Ha ha ha! Why, the most important one! There's nothing wrong with a few ales here and there."

"Right!" Said Z, confirming.

Andor enjoyed his last laugh with his son, but he quickly sent him away. Time was wasting, and it was already past five.

"Now... Go! I'll finish this log by my lonesome. Don't forget me all the way in Equestria now."

"Ha ha. No way I could." He announced.

"Take care... son!" He said, as he proudly waved his son off.

Zylo never took his eyes off of his father until he went back to the tree. For some reason, he felt sad that he couldn't stay longer, not even long enough to cut one final tree down, as father and son. He really didn't see his day turning out like this. Although still a bit scared, at the same time it was exiting to finally leave the island and see the world.

* * *

The unthinkable has happened! A small peasant colt summoned by Princess Celestia, and all the way outside of their jurisdiction too. How did Celestia find the stallion, and why him? What does this all mean, and more importantly, how will Zylo begin his journey?

Find out in the next chapter of The Chaos Breaker!


	2. Beyond the Edge

"At last..." Said a calm deep masculine voice to himself. "Solitude."

Far away from civilization, in a chilling dessert, a familiar green warrior rests on top of a great pyramid. It's early, about 5 A.M. It's perhaps the coldest time of the day, far below freezing point, but he is not disturbed. As a matter of fact, the cold is refreshing to him. The warrior's name is Piccolo.

He is a very powerful fighter, born on Earth, but part of a intelligent species known as Namekians. He was once one of Goku's greatest enemies, but now, he is a formidable ally, especially after he took a shine to Goku's first born son, Gohan. Perhaps one of the smartest Z fighters of all, he is a wise fighter that not only uses his strength to his advantage, but his wisdom.

Standing several inches taller than most humans, he has pointy ears, 2 antennae, and most notably, green skin. Unfortunately, in recent years, he has become too weak to fight greater enemies, such as Buu, or Dabura. As usual, he is dressed in his typical purple jump suit, tied with a blue sash. Over that, he wears his white cape, with weighted shoulder guards too, and a white turbine on his head, also weighted down.

" _Buu... You've met your match._ " Thought the warrior staring at the rising sun. " _Goku pulled through again. And now, peace can return at last._ "

He heaved a sigh of relief. The evil creation of the master Bibidi had finally been rid of. The unstoppable Buu, who struck fear even into the almighty the Kai's, finally met his match. It's been one hell of a ride, and many close calls. But at last, the nightmare was over. And it seemed that this time, the peace would really last forever on the planet.

But, I'm sure you've heard that one before.

He levitated his body just a few inches above the limestone pyramid, floating in a meditating position. No interruptions, just the way he preferred. If he could have his way, it would be like this forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't take him long to be bothered.

" _Hello? Excuse me, pardon me if I'm interrupting..._ " Said a quiet, polite voice in his head. It was one he had heard before.

Piccolo was indeed frustrated, but he was more interested in the voice. " _Supreme Kai..._ " Piccolo responded, finally thinking of the voice's owner. "W _hats wrong?_ "

The voice chuckled, indicating that Piccolo was wrong. " _Ha ha ha. Sorry, but I'm Kibito Kai, the fusion of the east Supreme kai, and Kibito._ "

Piccolo growled. " _Well, is everything okay?_ "

" _Yes, everything is just fine._ " Kibito said with a laugh following. " _I just thought I should warn you, before Old Kai comes screaming in your head._ "

Piccolo hoped that Old Kai didn't have some terrible news to bring, but by the way Kibito was taking it lightly, he knew the news couldn't be all that bad.

" _Old Kai just wants to ask a favor. Nothing serious._ " Said Kibito, still in a good mood from the recent victory. " _Just thought I'd warn you._ "

" _Yeah, thanks..._ " Said, Piccolo in a sarcastic tone. " _What is this favor?_ "

" _You'll see soon enough._ " He said with all due respect.

" _But Kibito!_ " Yelled Piccolo, who broke his levitation.

Kibito never responded, which got Piccolo a bit worried. His feet landed gently on the pyramid.

"What in the world could this possibly be all about?" He said, as he now awaiting the old Kai's message.

Piccolo just hoped that Buu didn't somehow survive that spirit bomb, or god forbid, that there was another threat much worse than Buu. He could spend all day thinking about what it could be.

Thankfully, it didn't take long. " _PICCOLO! HEEEY! Can you hear me?!_ " Yelled a rustic, annoying voice that was undoubtedly Old Kai's.

Piccolo recoiled at the sound. " _Hmmm. I'm glad Kibito warned me. What, old kai?! I was meditating!_ "

" _Oh hush up._ " Said a old voice. " _There will be plenty of time for meditating later. Now, I'd like for you to listen closely to me._ "

The old kai cleared his throat before beginning.

" _You know of these blasted pride infested fools we call Saiyans of course?"_ He mentioned, almost with disgust.

 _"Yeah?"_ Answered a smart aleck Piccolo.

 _"Well, I've located one on a very distant world, lightyears away..._ "

" _Another monkey?_ " Piccolo grew a bit afraid. What if this was another brolly repeat.

" _Yes, but nothing threatening at all!_ " He mentions. " _As a matter of fact, that's the problem. To say that this Saiyan is an ant compared to the ones you know today would be a massive understatement. Think of him as Gohan's strength, when you first met him. Anyways, he's in a particularly strange world. In a place right now known as Equestria._ "

"Equestria, you say..." Spoke up Piccolo

Suddenly, the Kai straightened up and got more serious.

" _I think that a world like that could use a Saiyan hero, not a villain._ " He said, making sure to emphasize. " _Without a proper mentor, it's only a matter of time before this Saiyan goes rogue, and does become strong enough to actually cause a threat to the poor planet._ "

" _What exactly do you mean by that?_ " Piccolo asked. " _Don't tell me that's where I come in..._ "

" _That's exactly where you come in, actually._ " He said with a laugh. " _Now, listen. I'm not done talking._ "

Piccolo face palmed. "Why am I not surprised." He said out loud and then waited for him to finish.

" _Like most Saiyans, it's a miracle this one survived Vegeta's doomsday. His or her story is no different. Before planet Vegeta was destroyed, this very Saiyan lived there with a family. But instead of meeting his impending doom, he was saved. Saved by a banished, god-like immortal, who was banished to the moon for her crimes. She was a princess even, one only a few hundred years younger than her older sister. Often, she would visit the young Saiyan in his dreams from time to time. She grew very attached to him. But when Frieza decided to destroy planet Vegeta, she could not bear the thought of seeing him die. So, she decided to intervene, using nearly all of her magical power to send the saiyan from Vegeta to her home, Equestria. He has lived here for 9 years._ "

" _Get to the point._ " Piccolo demanded.

" _I don't understand why this princess chose him out of all the Saiyan boys on the planet to save, and frankly it doesn't really matter. Whether the Saiyan is evil or not, weak or powerful, I'd like it if you could train the poor kid. His power level isn't even that much higher than a regular earthlings. For crying out he's lived off of his endurance alone!_ "

Piccolo seemed increasingly irritated. " _Gah. Why should I?! I've had enough with the Saiyans to last me a lifetime. Training another brat like Trunks or Goten? No thanks._ "

" _Don't be like that! Think of it as a vacation. Equestria is one of the most, if not, the most peaceful place in the galaxy._ "

Piccolo laughed. " _And what if I refuse._ "

" _Well, that could leave Equestria in a bind in the future. Who knows how that immature brat would grow up to be. As an adult, he could become deadly to the inhabitants. Wouldn't want that, now would we? Plus, at least there you'd only be dealing with one Saiyan._ "

Piccolo nodded. " _Good point. Fine. I will make my preparations soon._ "

" _Excellent! Kibito Kai will deliver you to this place soon enough. You have three hours to prepare."_

Piccolo said nothing, and immediately got up. With thoughts racing in his head, he took to the skies, flying rapidly over to the lookout.

"I must be out of my mind..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on The Sacred World of the Kai's...

* * *

Kibito quickly stood up from his sitting position. He was quick to speak up. "So, I couldn't help but notice you left out one smaaaaall, little detail." He mentioned.

Old Kai calmly stopped him talking with a raise of his hand. "No need, I think he will figure that out on his own."

* * *

Chapter Two - Beyond the Edge

June 1st. 5:15 P.M.

With Zylo, on The Edge of the World.

Roughly thirty minutes later...

* * *

After a short hour of walking, Zylo finally came into town. He stopped on top of the final hill that hid the town from view. It was funny, the town didn't even have a name. It was simply referred to as town. Zylo of course didn't think anything of it.

Built partially into a cliff side, the town of two dozen has almost everything a dragon could really ask for. It had a bar, spacious housing, and plenty of fish and gems to gorge themselves on too. The way it was build was also unique as well. The village was almost all up and down, built either into the solid cliff, on top of it, or just at the bottom near the rocky beach and the docks. It wasn't much, but it's home.

"Hmmm. Here I am. I wonder how everyone is doing." Zylo said to himself, as he ran down the hilly path.

He studied the area as he trotted. The sun indicated it was getting a bit late, but no dragon was in sight. Perhaps most of them were in the bar. Down the road, he heard what could only be shouting and cheering, obviously coming from the bar. Zylo wondered if that would be where to start.

"Guess I'll go to the Steel Wing and see what's up." He said joyously.

The Steel Wing was the main attraction of the island, and perhaps the only reason why the inhabitants don't go crazy. It's an old bar on the island, the only one in fact, and it's been here ever since the town has. Andor spent most of his time here, and therefore, Zylo was practically raised here.

Already knowing the way, the young stallion quickly trotted to the old wooden building build into the cave. The familiar smell of smoke and liquor hit his nose the second he opened those swinging doors. He didn't really know what use it would be to skulk around here, but it would be nice for him to at least say goodbye before leaving forever. Everyone in here was a familiar face, except for one griffon, who sat silently in a corner.

"ZYLO!" All the dragons turned and shouted when he entered, just as they did with everyone.

Zylo smiled. They never changed. Each dragon would always shout out your name when you walked in. Whether you liked it or not.

"Hello guys. Where's my round?" Asked Zylo, as he approached a bar stool.

"Right here for ya, sir." Said the bartender, as the smaller dragon quickly poured him a free pint. "That's all your getting too."

"Ha ha ha. Fair enough. I'm just thirsty." Zylo mentioned as he took a seat. "An ale sounds refreshing. Apple, right?"

"Yes sir, as usual." The bartender stated.

Zylo smiled warmly at the bartender. When his attention was on a different dragon, he quickly grabbed his bag of bits that his father left him. He placed 3 in there, the price of the drink when he wasn't looking.

"Ahhh. Well guys? I'm afraid I have terrible news." Said Zylo after he rid the drink of foam. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Asked one dragon who sat next to Z. "Where could you possibly go?"

"Yeah, don't you like The Edge of the World?" Asked a larger dragon.

Zylo did indeed like it here, but he never admitted it to them. He drank some of his ale. It was refreshing after such a long trek. When it was half done, he stood up.

"I'm on my way to Equestria!" He said with enthusiasm. "I've come here to say goodbye to everyone."

For a minute, the news seemed to be unsettling. Finally the one Zylo mainly addressed begin to crack up. Zylo only sipped from his mug as he deadpanned.

"Why in the world would ya want to do a stupid thing like that?" One of them yelled.

"Because Princess Celestia has summoned me to Canterlot! I can't say no to a princess, right?" He yelled in his defense, repeating what his father said.

For a minute, the entire bar got quiet. Everyone kind of shifted glances back and forth. Then, they busted up into even more hysterical laughter, longer and louder than before.

"I'm serious!" Zylo yelled, his voice drowning in the collective groups.

When they all stopped laughing, they also stopped taking Zylo seriously, or even stopped listening in general. He sighed, and he headed for the door. The griffon in the corner watched as he headed for the door, but that's when Zylo was stopped. In came an older looking dragon, smaller than the rest, but still big enough to make Zylo look small. He had a pair of glasses on over his face.

"It's true you fools." He said silently.

The laughing quickly ceased. Zylo was glad to see the familiar face.

"Hello, mayor!" Zylo said happily. "I'm glad at least you agree with me."

"Yes, I was the one who received the message from the princess herself." Said the elder mayor dragon to Zylo. He then angrily addressed the rest of the bar's occupants. "I thought all you goons were here when I told the young boy's father! Guess none of you recall?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah I remember that!" Said one of the dragons.

His friend next to him elbowed him on the head. "Shut up, you. You don't remember that!"

Quickly, Zylo headed for the door. "So, are y'all gonna tell me goodbye now and wish me luck?!"

The dragons busted up into a strange laugh, filling it with goodbye's and goodluck's here and there. Zylo thanked them, and returned his mug to the bar before telling everyone goodbye for the last time.

"Well, guess everyone know's I'm gone now." Zylo said to himself. "The only problem is getting a boat."

Zylo peered over the edge of the fence. Below were the large expanse of docks he used to fish off of. He quickly spotted a boat, but not just any ordinary boat. He got a sneaky idea.

"Hey! How convenient." He said, slyly as he quietly sneaked down to the docks.

He kept his eye on it most of the time. It was a fine boat, as a matter of fact it looked like a mini pirate ship. Clearly the boat was meant for no more than a crew of six or so, maybe even less, but it looked almost other worldly, it clearly wasn't from around here.

"Hold it..." Zylo started to think as he got on the boat. "This isn't a drgaon boat. I've never seen something like this. Which must mean..."

"It's my boat!" Shouted the gryphon from the same platform he spotted the boat from. "Stop right there."

Zylo began to panic. "Oh no! Busted!" He quickly began to untie the boat, hesitantly unknotting the rope that anchored the boat to the dock. The griffon quickly ran down the same path. He had to have only been seconds away.

Heart racing twice as fast as before, he closed his eyes and unraveled the knot. Once it was free, he pushed off the dock with nearly all he had. The sails weren't even up yet, but he slowly drifted out to sea. The griffon stopped at the docks, Zylo chanted at him victoriously.

"HA HA! My boat now, sucker!" He cheered. "Ahahaha! Ha ha ha ha! Nyaaaah!"

The gryphon just scoffed, "Stupid kid." He quickly flew over to his boat. Zylo's laugh was cut short, when he landed right next to him.

"What do you think your doing kid?" He said, not viewing Zylo as anything but a harmless kid.

Zylo was in trouble now, but he knew the only way to get to Equestria was by boat. He couldn't back down, so hesitantly, he thought of something to say.

"H-hey. You heard the mayor." He said, nervously. "I've got to speak to the princess."

"What?! You think stealing a griffon's boat is okay?" He said, about to tear Zylo's eyes out.

"Ummm. No sir, but..." He backed away. "It's just... I really needed one."

"Do you even know how to sail?" He asked, as he went to release the sails. Zylo only shook his head no. "You expect me to leave so soon? After just stopping here not even a few minutes before you arrived? How annoying! Agh!"

The griffon seemed grouchy, more so that his break was over. Zylo was expecting to get tossed overboard, but eventually, the griffon settled down.

"Well, I can't let an inexperienced boy travel across the vast sea in a stolen boat..." He said, Zylo growing hopeful. But quickly he was scolded. "Your lucky I'm headed that way anyways!"

"Thank you sir." Mentioned Zylo. "So, how long will this take?"

"Hmmm." The griffon carefully looked at the sky, and felt the gentle breeze. "I'd say at full sail, probably a few days at most."

"Whaaat!?" Screamed Zylo in protest. "But I have to get there NOW! Three days is way too long!"

"Quiet, you!" Said the griffon, who was beyond agitated now. "Any other ship on the planet could take you months, I'll have you know. No one sails like us griffons do!"

He set his sails properly. Zylo just noticed that the island was already far away, almost impossible to see. The view only added to his anxieties. But at least he was on a solid boat. It looked like it had plenty of supplies, especially just for one griffon sailor.

Many moments passed before Zylo got the courage to speak up, and make small talk.

"So..." Zylo said, finally. "My name is Zylo."

"I know." He said bitterly. "Those barbarians yelled your name clear enough when you came in."

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, they do that a lot." Zylo admitted, as he scratched his mane.

"You can call me Captain Bright Feather. At your service." He stated with pride, a mini salute with his wing following.

Zylo gave him a silly little salute of his own, causing the captain to frown. He quickly tossed Zylo a lime to eat.

"Grab some wood, kid. The skies are clear, but it'll be a long ride." He said, putting on a pair of shades.

And Zylo did just that. He cracked open his lime carefully and ate it. The water around him was very clear, but it still seemed bottomless. The sea always scared him more than anything. It was way too big for him to even begin to wrap his head around, plus the dragon lore he was told didn't help. Zylo was scared that any moment, he would sail off the actual edge of the world soon. He prayed that the dragons were wrong.

"So um..." Zylo choked out, not really sure how to ask such a silly question. "We aren't going to sail off of the edge of the world, are we?"

Captain Bright Feather scoffed loudly, followed by a hearty laugh. "Oh please, Zylo. Do you honestly believe the planet is flat, like the rest of the dragons do?"

"Uhhh..."

Zylo didn't even really get the time to say anything else. "I assure you, that's ridiculous. There is no "edge of the world" and there never has been. The planet isn't flat. It's round, of course! Griffon scientists have proved it."

"R-really?" Zylo said, sounding relieved. "Well, that's good to know."

"There is nothing to fear, young Zylo." Bright Feather confirmed. "You are in good claws."

That was all Zylo needed to hear for him to return to his cheery attidute. He bugged the captain for one last lime. He threw one over, and Zylo ate that one just as fast.

"Next stop, EQUESTRIA!" He cheered loudly, with a mouth full of citrus.

Unknown to Zylo or Captain Bright Feather, below deck, a pair of eyes peers out of an imperfection on the boats hull. They were very strange looking, being 2 glowing pools of cyan. Whatever they belonged to, the eyes blinked once, then retreated back into the darkness.

* * *

Piccolo has accepted Old Kai's bizarre request, but how will he fare in Equestria? And what will he do when he discovers the inhabitants are colorful talking ponies?

And what of Zylo? After attempting to steal Bright Feathers boat, the kind griffon decides to take him to Equestria anyways. Will they make it there safely, or will the endless sea claim them as victims? Also, what sort of creature lives below deck of the small ship?

Find out, next time on the Chaos Breaker!

* * *

AN: Greetings guys. Hope your liking it so far. Sorry if it's kind of slow. I really need to update faster, but I've been a little busy training. And sorry if there's a few errors. I proof read almost all of it, then accidentally X'ed out of it. It's very discouraging am I right? Well, please, review for me, and let me know what's up. Thanks a lot, and have a nice day for me.


	3. The Punishing Sea

Chapter Three - The Punishing Sea

June 1st. Nearly 7 o'clock.

Nearly one hundred miles west of the coast.

* * *

The open sea was all that Zylo could see for miles around. He was really getting tired of the salty air, and the terrifying view of nothing but water in every direction for miles. Although it was something the Captain saw nearly every day, Zylo was pretty tripped out by it. It was almost scary, like falling overboard would be worse than falling off of a cliff, like it would be deadly. And to make matters worse, the sun and moon are moments away from swapping places.

"Uhh..." Zylo stuttered, as he barely peered over the side. "So, Captain? How deep is the water... here... exactly?"

He chuckled heartily. "Ha ha ha! Something tells me I don't think you want to know the answer..." He said as he poked Zylo with a wing. "Not that there is one of course. Some say the sea is endlessly deep. I don't believe that personally, but I can guarantee you it's deeper than anypony or anything will ever hope to reach, I can assure you that. Who knows what's down there."

Z gulped audibly, then sat back down away from the edge, now more shifty than ever. Bright Feather noticed he was worse off, so he opened the hatch door below the ship, and reached for the crate of limes. He almost fell in reaching for them, the limes were lower than expected.

"That's funny, I swear I had more limes than that!" He said to Zylo. "Do you want another one? Perhaps that'll make you feel better." He asked, as he grabbed one.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry now..." Zylo answered weakly. "I think I lost my appetite."

Captain Bright feather had to laugh at the poor lad. He couldn't help it. He knew that he was just as sketched out from the ocean when he first started sailing. But, his laugh was cut short when he looked at the sky ahead.

All around him, the sky was crystal clear in nearly every direction, except for the way they needed to go. In a 180 degree view forward, the clouds were dark grey, but where they were sailing at directly was a much darker shade. The clouds were massive, and the clouds were almost black. This could be perhaps the ugliest storm cloud that Captain Brightfeather has ever seen.

"My... My Celestia!" He said, trembling.

"Everything okay?" Zylo asked the captain nervously.

When he didn't respond, Zylo knew that it couldn't be good. Bright Feather had his eyes locked on ahead of them. It wasn't long before Zylo caught on the sight as well.

"Oh no..." Zylo said, heart nearly stopping. "NO! We're gonna die!"

"This is bad!" Said the captain. "This vessel isn't meant to take storms that large!"

"Captain!" Cried a panicked Zylo. "The clouds are getting even bigger!"

"No... No, they are getting closer!" He corrected.

As if the endless ocean view in every direction wasn't trippy enough, Zylo could see rain droplets hit the ocean far ahead, but not anywhere around them. It was still a clear view, although that was quickly diminishing! The sky became over cast with the darkest shade of grey imaginable. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed in front of them, and with each passing second, it was getting worse. If Luna raised the moon overhead, they could not tell the difference now.

Pretty soon, the rain came, and sprinkles rapidly grew from heavy drops to what feel like a straight up downpour. The waves began to climb, making it more difficult to stand. Captain Bright Feather, although panicked, carefully navigated the storm as best as he could. Zylo had never been so terrified in his life. He clung to the same seat, terrified to move for even one second.

Suddenly, something flew across Zylo's face, lashing him very hard. The thick ropes that controlled the sails were now flying loose everywhere.

"Oh no!" Captain Bright Feather yelled, only adding to Zylo's fear. "WE'RE DRIFTING AIMLESSLY!"

Captain Bright Feather lost control of the ropes on both the large sail and the small one. The ropes began to swing everywhere, the wind tossing and tangling them up.

"Zylo!" Screamed the captain. "I need your help! GET THOSE ROPES BEFORE WE'RE GONERS!"

As much as Zylo hated to, he released his grip on the seat and stood on all 4's as best as he could. Although he got tossed around side to side and battered with rain, he managed to grab the smaller one with his teeth. The captain quickly regained the small one.

"Good work, boy!" He said. "Now, for the other one!"

The second rope, the one controlling the main mast was tangled almost all the way to the top of the mast. What a nightmare! Zylo, reluctantly climbed the mast, and freed the rope from it's tangled position. The captain grabbed the second rope, and chuckled triumphantly through the storm.

"HA HA HA HAAA! Excellent job, Zylo!" Cheered Captain Bright Feather. "Now, get down here quickly!"

Zylo was delayed. 2 cyclones caught his eye, one of them very close. It was the most terrifying sight he has ever seen. A massive, huge amount of water was being pulled up into the sky, like the storm was using the ocean as fuel, which it probably was. Both of them seemed to dance around the ocean, endlessly pulling water up. Then, something else caught Zylo's eye. Something strange.

He could barely make it out with all of the excitement going on, but what he saw was a large box. As a matter of fact, whatever it was couldn't have been something as simple as a box. It was blue, and it had glass on it, but it was spinning way too fast in the cyclone to make out. The Captain snapped him out of his trance.

"ZYLO!" Shouted bright feather. "GET DOWN OFF OF THERE BEFORE..."

Bright Feather couldn't even finish his sentence. Lighting struck so close, that the thunder was almost instantly behind it. Before that, Zylo swears he could see lightning crawling all over the water, then a flash, a terrible, blinding flash. The thunder that struck milliseconds before was so loud, it caused Zylo to let go of the sail in a panic. It deafened him, and the air around him shook violently. Zylo went plummeting into the stormy water instantly. Captain Bright Feather wailed in agony.

Now, Zylo was on his own, in the ocean. All he could do was try to get a breath of air, but the waves made it impossible to swim. Zylo did not surface at all. He was lost underwater as the pony slowly lost consciousness. The last thing the poor unfortunate earth pony could remember was two creatures swimming rapidly above him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

After a short flight, Piccolo reached his destination, The Lookout. Mr. Popo and Dende were having a small discussion near the hyperbolic time chamber, while Mr. Popo watered the butterfly garden.

"Oh my. It's Piccolo!" Said Mr. Popo, aloud.

Piccolo landed right next to the group. Dende and Mr. Popo were happy to see Piccolo. Piccolo's facial expression as usual looked angry, as he gave them that famous thousand mile stare.

"Piccolo! It's great to see you again." Dende said, breaking the ice. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to prepare for a journey." Piccolo said as he quickly looked around the area. "Where are the sensu beans?"

Mr. Popo smiled. "I have them right here." He said, as he forked them over to Piccolo, who almost snatched them out of his hand. "Funny enough, Krillin needed one only an hour before you arrived."

"Krillin?" Said a stunned Piccolo. "What in the world for?"

"Why, from training of course." Added Dende. "He, Yamcha, and Tien decided to spar for old times sake, and Krillin was caught right in the middle of Tien's energy blast."

"Should have known Krillin would be the one to get hurt." He said, with a chuckle following. "Well, anyways, I'll be needing a few, just in case."

"Well, of course Piccolo. Take as many as you need!" Said Dende, as Popo handed him the bag. "But, whatever for?! Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, yes I am, Dende." Said Piccolo as he turned away, and took a drink from his canteen. "But, it's none of your business. It's between me and Old Kai, got that?!"

"Old Kai?" Dende said in alarm. "What does he want from you?"

"Look, I don't want anyone to find out." Piccolo said, raising his voice for emphasis. "I just know if Goku or the others find out about it, they are gonna want to come along."

"Piccolo, can you at least tell me where your going?" Pressed Dende, despite warning.

The Namekian looked increasingly irritated. Even he didn't really fully understand the entire scenario. Old Kai was rather vague, although he was clear on where Piccolo was going. Still, Dende didn't have to know that.

"Look, Even I don't know." He told them. "All you need to know is I'll be back in a week or 2. I need to clear my thoughts anyways."

It was terribly strange. Piccolo was always the silent type, but never has Dende been left in the dark like this before.

"Kibito Kai should be here momentarily." Piccolo mentioned.

Piccolo and Dende could hear footsteps come up the stairs with their excellent hearing. Piccolo panicked, and began to fear the worst. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin stepped out into view on the surface of the lookout. They were all wearing their usual outfits, and all were torn and tattered slightly as always. Krillin's was torn the most. They were laughing amongst each other. Krillin looked strange in his jumpsuit with hair.

"Hey, big guy." Said Yamcha to Tien. "Try not to get so carried away next time! You almost blasted Krillin to bits!"

"Yeah, sorry again Krillin..." Tien said sheepishly.

"Oh, no sweat. I would have been fine without it." Krillin mentioned.

Then, the three got quiet, like they suddenly took Krillin seriously. They looked at him, then started laughing again twice as hard. While doing so, they made their way over to the others. Piccolo stood to the side, irritated.

"I take it you gentleman have had enough time training for today?" Joked Dende, who already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah. Ha ha." Laughed Krillin. "Good thing you had some sensu beans handy, Mr. Popo. I could have been toast!"

Mr. Popo bowed politely. It was his pleasure helping him. It was just one of the many jobs of being the guardian's right hand man.

"So, Piccolo," Asked Tien, who broke the ice. "What are you doing here? Haven't seen you since Bulma's get-together."

"That's none of your business!" Piccolo shouted.

Yamcha stepped up with a fist clenched. "Hey, jerk! He was just asking a question! Back off!"

"What did you say to me?!" Piccolo said, getting in Yamcha's face.

The 2 stubborn warriors clashed heads, literally. But then, a stranger suddenly pulled them apart.

It was Kibito Kai. Taller than Piccolo, he had a pale, almost periwinkle colored skin, and his long hair was snow white. Dressed in a strange colored cloak, he wore a red vest over it all, with one button that held it on.

Piccolo facepalmed. "Oh no..." He cried out silently.

"If your through, gentleman..." Said Kibito Kai. "Piccolo? Are you ready?"

"Yes! Yes I am, let's go right now!" He shouted, quickly stepping up to the Kai.

"Going?! Piccolo, where on earth are you going?" Cried out Krillin.

"THATS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He screamed, nearly tearing Krillin's no longer bald head off.

"Oh! Nowhere on Earth. It's a place called, Equestria." Answered Kibito Kai. "A far, and very distant planet where things are quite different."

"Sounds like fun!" Krillin said.

"Don't you get any ideas now! I'm going alone, and that's that!" Declared Piccolo.

Krillin seemed disappointed. "Awww man, I wanted to get away from this place for a while."

"Why's that?" Asked Tien.

"Eh, just need a change of pace, you know?"

"No, that's ridiculous!" Tien went on to say.

"Ha. What are you looking for trouble, tough guy?" Asked Yamcha. "Majin Buu is gone. You already bored of the peace?"

"Well... yeah!" Said Krillin. "I think a change of pace is healthy."

"Don't pull that crap on us..." Said Tien.

Piccolo stepped up, having enough of this charade. He made himself clear earlier, and he was not going to back down.

"Listen you fools! You are not going with me!" He declared. "I'm going alone!"

"Why? I see no problem in it." Kibito spoke gently.

"Hey, here's the deal." Yamcha said, stepping in. "How's about me, Krillin and Tien go with you, but we'll go our separate ways when we get there. Deal? You won't see us until we have to leave."

Piccolo still didn't like the idea of them running around in some foreign world, but as long as he was left alone, he saw no problem in it. Reluctantly, he nodded, although still uncomfortable.

"Very well!" Said Kibito. "You guys may come along too. Are you sure? It could get a little weird. This place is very different from this planet."

"Don't worry, weird is Tien's middle name!" Joked Yamcha, who elbowed his irritated friend. "Huh? Huh?!"

Tien grew irritated. "No, forget it. I'm not going."

"Hmmm. Well, if you insist..." Said Kibito. "Everyone else ready?"

Yamcha grabbed Kibito Kai's shoulder even before Piccolo. Krillin did too, but Tien just stood there by Mr. Popo and Dende.

"C'mon you square!" Egged on Yamcha. "You got anything better to do?"

"Hmmm. Your right..." Tien said, as he went over to Kibito hesitantly. "This better be good."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Krillin stated, not wanting to be left out.

All of them had a grip on Kibito's shoulder, Krillin really had to stretch up to grab it, being half as tall as the others. Dende and Mr. Popo stood back, as Kibito Kai focused on the proper point in space to teleport instantly to. The 4 warriors patiently waited for Kibito Kai, all with serious looks on their face. Krillin and Tien even seemed a bit hesitant and nervous, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Okay. Farewell, Earth. Hello Equestria!" Cheered Kibito Kai.

With that said, Kibito instantaneously teleported away, along with the rest of the gang.

"Good luck... Z fighters." Said Mr. Popo and Dende simultaneously.

* * *

Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin truly have no idea what they are getting themselves into. What will their reaction be when they arrive? And can they handle everything that Equestria throws at them?

And poor Zylo, having being tossed into the ocean is drowning, slowly sinking to the bottom. Will Captain Bright Feather save him? Or perhaps someone else? Or has this young lad's journey already come to an end?

Find out, next chapter of The Chaos Breaker!


End file.
